


Коллекционеры

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Гарри как-то рассказывал, что у инспектора Грюма есть девиз: «Постоянная бдительность». Гермиона давно сформулировала для себя другой: «Быть незаметной».





	Коллекционеры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Немагическая АУ, Гарри полицейский, Гермиона преступница. «Нарушать правила это так весело!» 
> 
> Написано для команды WTF PumpkinPie 2016

— А потом он такой говорит, — Рон берет с подноса кусок лазаньи и, зажав нос, ворчливо затягивает: — Поттер и Уизли, если уж вы стали офицерами, то должны соответствовать своей должности, а не вести себя как дети!

Гарри смущенно опускает глаза, а Гермиона только посмеивается. Старший инспектор Грюм любит мальчишек, но эта любовь проявляется в исключительной строгости по отношению к ним. 

— Но, Рон, тебе не кажется, что вы и правда уже выросли из того возраста, когда могли обниматься со скульптурами? — спрашивает Гермиона, а Рон только закатывает глаза, как бы говоря: «И она туда же!».

— Я не обнимался с этим орлом! Просто потрогал его крылья!

— Ну да, а потом собрался сесть на него, вдруг выдержит, — хмыкает Гарри, за что Рон с возмущенным видом запускает в него ложкой. Гермиона смеётся и треплет их обоих по волосам — какие же они еще дети. 

— Ладно-ладно, я поняла, Грюм вас отчитал. А что еще было интересного?

— Интересного — ничего, — продолжает Рон, с аппетитом налегая на лазанью. — Стандартная схема: никто ничего не видел и не слышал, сигнализация не сработала, а полотен, которые планировали продать в Национальную галерею, нет и в помине. Третий случай уже, а зацепок никаких. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы что-нибудь придумаете. Всё-таки опыт инспектора Грюма не вызывает сомнений.

— Ага, только эксперт Снейп сегодня при нас обозвал его кретином. Не знаю, как старик Аластор не начистил ему морду прямо там.

— Северус Снейп? — осторожно переспрашивает Гермиона.

— Ага, — кивает Рон. — Он вроде как друг Малфоя. Приехал подсчитать, на сколько того обули.

— А ты его знаешь? — Гарри смотрит на неё пристально. Вот и большой минус того, что они так хорошо понимают друг друга: соврать ему, когда он задает прямой вопрос, не представляется возможным.

— Да, — Гермиона почти не лжет. — Он мой научный руководитель в университете.

— Эх, — протянул разочарованно Рон, — жаль, что ты всё-таки передумала быть юристом. Было бы весело, если бы ты хоть иногда работала с нами.

— Все говорят, что в нынешнее время это совсем не женская профессия, — хмыкает Гермиона.

— Люди много что говорят, — замечает Гарри, и Гермиона опять же понимает, что он-то точно знает, почему она отказалась от своей мечты. Может быть, Сириус и ему говорил то же, что сказал когда-то ей?

«Справедливости в нашем мире нет, детка. Так же, как волшебства и многих других вещей». 

Гермиона улыбается, чтобы отогнать непрошенные мысли, и спрашивает:

— Как лазанья? Вам нравится?

— Да просто божественно! — восторгается Рон. — Ты правда сама её готовила? Дашь мне рецепт для Лаванды?

— Я боюсь, если ты принесешь своей жене рецепт от меня, то тебя выгонят из дома, — улыбается Гермиона, и они втроём смеются. Как же здорово, что за столько лет их дружба осталась такой же крепкой, как раньше. Это — одна из лучших вещей, которые есть в жизни Гермионы. 

***

Уходя из дома после десяти вечера, Гермиона старается вести себя максимально аккуратно и быть бдительной. Старая толстовка с капюшоном — даже не её, а Гарри, — кроссовки и самые простые джинсы. Она должна быть неприметной, и никто из соседей не признает в ней умницу Гермиону Грейнджер. 

Гарри как-то рассказывал, что у инспектора Грюма есть девиз: «Постоянная бдительность». Гермиона давно сформулировала для себя другой: «Быть незаметной». Она не должна привлекать к себе внимание, когда отправляется на эти встречи.

В квартиру Северуса Гермиона всегда поднимается по лестнице — в лифте гораздо проще рассмотреть её лицо, чем в полумраке какого-нибудь пролёта. Максимально тихо открывает дверь своим ключом и, оказавшись на месте, облегченно выдыхает. Всё прошло без приключений — это главное.

— Ты опоздала, — говорит Северус, стоит ей переступить порог гостиной.

— Прости. Ко мне приходили Гарри с Роном, я никак не могла уйти раньше. Они, кстати, под впечатлением от знакомства с тобой.

— Не сомневаюсь. Твой Поттер смотрел на меня как баран на новые ворота — видимо, еще глупее своего отца.

— Вообще-то они мои друзья, — хмурится Гермиона, и Северус разводит руками:

— Ну прости, что задеваю твои лучшие чувства. Кто ж виноват, что ты настолько неразборчива в выборе людей? Ладно, вернемся к насущной теме. Что говорят в Скотланд-ярде? 

— Будто призрак побывал. Опять никаких зацепок. А у тебя?

— Ты сработала чище, чем у Розье и Руквуда, я доволен. Даже холст, судя по всему, практически не поврежден. Только где сама картина? Я был у тебя дома и не нашел её.

— Да, совсем забыла поблагодарить тебя за лазанью, это было до невозможности мило. Рон даже рецепт попросил, — не удерживается от шпильки Гермиона.

— Не могу сказать, что польщен. Ну так что насчёт картины?

— Я спрятала её в нашей пещере, Альфред, — ухмыляется Гермиона, а Северус закатывает глаза. 

— Расскажи мне, как, являясь умным человеком, ты можешь вести себя так, будто происходящее — игрушки?

— Без этого было бы скучно, — Гермиона падает в кресло и отвечает на важный для него вопрос: — В гараже. Там много места, а отец вообще забыл, что он у нас есть.

— Адрес?

— Я лучше тебя отведу туда после следующей кражи. Кто на очереди?

— Супруги Лестрейндж, — Северус достает конверт и протягивает его Гермионе. Там стандартный набор фотографий: картины, дом и сами «жертвы грабежа». — Дружны с Реддлом больше двадцати лет, и он, разумеется, лишь по душевной доброте подарил им работы Тёрнера пять лет назад. После череды ограблений они занервничали и хотят продать эти работы галерее Тейт.

— Отлично. Когда запланирована продажа и экспертиза?

— Через полторы недели. Как только ограбление произойдет, мы наконец соберем все картины в одном месте, и я смогу определить, какие из них — подделки.

— И это место не какая-нибудь секретная лаборатория, а всего лишь гараж дантиста Грейнджера. Даже немного смешно.

— Не расслабляйся, — сурово говорит Северус. — Сейчас всё идет достаточно гладко, но что-нибудь непредвиденное может произойти в любой момент. Меня беспокоит Реддл, но и твои дружки тоже могут преподнести нам неприятный сюрприз.

— Гарри и Рон точно ни о чем не догадываются.

— И это подтверждает, что в Скотланд-Ярд, видимо, принято брать безмозглых. Если взглянуть на картину в целом, то без труда можно догадаться, что преступник знаком с методами полиции изнутри.

— Обязательно подкину им эту идею, когда всё закончится, — усмехается Гермиона и направляется на кухню. Может, она и отвратительно готовит, зато её кофе Северус обожает. 

***

Гарри сидит на диване и читает Бернарда Шоу. Наверное, это единственная книга в библиотеке Гермионы, которую она уже давно воспринимает не своей собственной, а Гарри. Иногда Гарри приходит к ней в одиночестве, чтобы отвлечься от проблем, и надолго погружается в пьесы Шоу, сидя на диване в гостиной, а Гермиона ему просто не мешает и занимается своими делами. Уже потом они разговаривают до позднего вечера, потому что Гарри приходит к ней отнюдь не за тишиной. 

Он уже год живет в одной из квартир, которые Скотланд-Ярд держит для своих работников, и она ему не очень нравится. Когда-то Гермиона предложила ему поселиться у неё, но Гарри отказался. И сейчас это даже радует: как бы в этом случае она скрывала бы от него свои отлучки?

Да и все равно Гарри часто бывает у неё дома. Вытаскивает её в парк, когда она засиживается над диссертацией, готовит еду, моет посуду. Гермиона прекрасно знает, что это происходит даже не совсем из-за беспокойства, а из-за того, что Гарри не очень любит одиночество. Всё-таки в семье тети он слишком часто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и его детские страхи теперь дают о себе знать. Гарри проще полнедели проторчать дома у Гермионы, чем коротать свободное время в своей квартирке: ведь с ней он ощущает себя нужным.

Книжки по психологии, которые она когда-то читала, подтверждают её мысли об этой странной сублимации. Гарри мечтает о большом доме и дружной семье, но из-за работы его личная жизнь в такой же стагнации, как и у Гермионы. Вот он и заботится о Гермионе, ведь она ему как сестра. И глупо лукавить: как бы сейчас из-за кражи картин Гермиона ни нуждалась в одиночестве — ей гораздо крепче спится, когда она знает, что Гарри находится в соседней комнате. 

Вот только перед первой кражей у Розье ей пришлось ломать их частично устоявшийся быт. За последние три месяца она уйму раз придумывала поездки к родителям по разнообразным причинам, задержки в университете и даже, прости Господи, свидания — лишь бы выпроводить Гарри. Он проявлял совсем уж несвойственную ему чуткость, и Гермиона в глубине души ужасно боялась, что всё-таки обидела его этим поведением.

Так что то, что сегодня Гарри пришел и всё почти как прежде, до невозможности радует Гермиону. Она искоса смотрит на него и почти не думает о картинках Тернера и особняке Лестрейнджей. Скоро это всё закончится, и тогда, может быть, она решится объясниться с Гарри. Ведь она делает всё ради него. 

***

Ресторан «Le Gavroche» считается одним из самых респектабельных мест Лондона. Интерьер здесь и правда был роскошный, но Гермиона не обратила бы на это заведение никакого внимания, если бы Беллатриса Лестрейндж и Том Реддл не имели традицию встречаться здесь каждую среду. 

Быть незаметной — легко. Достаточно подобрать одежду очень похожую на форму официанток, надеть парик, прикрепить бейджик с именем «Сара» и с доброжелательной улыбкой скользить вдоль столиков.

Впервые Гермиона видит известного коллекционера Тома Реддла так близко. Для своего возраста он весьма красив, так что она вполне могла бы понять миссис Лестрейндж. Если бы не взгляд Реддла. 

Гермиона сталкивалась с людьми, которые видят других насквозь — Северус яркий тому пример. Но никогда ни в чьем взгляде не отмечала такое совершенное равнодушие. Кажется, этому человеку безразличен весь мир вокруг него

Миссис Лестрейндж его полная противоположность. Она весьма эмоционально что-то рассказывает, жестикулирует, смеётся. А по её горящим глазам Гермиона с легкостью понимает: Беллатриса сделает всё что угодно ради Тома Реддла, стоит ему только попросить. 

Когда Беллатриса в очередной раз теребит в руках бокал, Гермиона решает действовать. Продолжая улыбаться, она подходит к их столику и спрашивает:

— Что-нибудь еще?

Беллатриса качает головой, и Гермиона, забирая тарелки, роняет её бокал, заливая вином скатерть и платье миссис Лестрейндж. Та вскрикивает, и Гермиона начинает испуганно бормотать:

— Ох, мадам, я прошу прощения… Я сейчас всё уберу. 

Беллатриса хватает её за руку, и Гермионе на долю секунду становится жутко: в глазах этой женщины столько злости, будто она сейчас её убьет.

— Ты знаешь, сколько стоит это платье? — шипит она, еще сильнее сдавливая запястье Гермионы.

— Я… мне так жаль…

— Белла, не мучай девочку, — мягким тоном говорит Реддл, и Гермиона чувствует, как её осматривают с головы до ног. Она очень надеется, что он не заметит ничего подозрительного. Взгляд Реддла задерживается на её ногах, а потом возвращается к бейджику с именем. — Недавно здесь работаете, Сара?

— Да, — шепотом говорит Гермиона, она ведь должна выглядеть по-настоящему напуганной. 

— Впредь будьте аккуратнее, — кивает Реддл, и Беллатриса отпускает её и глядит с таким знакомым презрением, что Гермиона буквально задыхается. Она уже видела этот взгляд — такой же был у Сириуса, когда его забирали обратно в тюрьму. 

Чтобы справиться с замешательством, Гермиона опускает глаза и протирает скатерть. Беллатриса что-то еще злобно шипит и уходит в уборную, и Гермиона вспоминает, зачем она вообще всё это устроила. Она забирает бокал Беллатрисы и заменяет его чистым, пока Реддл не замечает. 

Еще раз пробормотав извинения, Гермиона спешно ретируется и только в подсобке позволяет себе улыбнуться. Дело сделано: у нее есть отпечатки миссис Лестрейндж. Да и код к сигнализации, видимо, не составит труда подобрать: это определенно будет что-то связанное с Реддлом. 

***

По традиции за два дня до ограбления Гермиона приходит к Северусу. Она еще раз уточняет моменты, которые могут быть известны только ему, а он задаёт ей ряд вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что она хорошо подготовилась.

Сегодня Северуса еще нет дома, и Гермиона направляется на кухню приготовить им кофе. Она думает, как начать разговор, ведь открытие, что Беллатриса — кузина Сириуса, до сих пор не даёт ей покоя. Почему Северус и словом не обмолвился?

На столе в гостиной раскиданы книги и бумаги: видимо, Северус собирался куда-то в большой спешке. Гермиона замечает одну-единственную фотографию в этом бардаке и не удерживается от любопытства. На ней изображен молодой Северус, обнимающий мать Гарри — Лили Эванс. 

Умение анализировать, за которое её так хвалил Северус, сейчас работает вовсю, и Гермиона нервно смеётся. Пожалуй, ему придется ответить на гораздо большее количество вопросов, чем она планировала изначально. 

Ждать приходится долго. Северус появляется ближе к полуночи — гораздо более мрачный и уставший, чем обычно. 

— Я был у Реддла, — говорит он вместо приветствия.

— Подозревает? — уточняет Гермиона, боясь, что могла каким-то образом проколоться в ресторане.

— Возможно да, а возможно и нет. Но точно понимает, что все эти кражи — способ подобраться к нему. Он уверен, что следующее ограбление будет у Долохова, и я, разумеется, не стал его разубеждать. 

— Раз пока всё спокойно, может быть, тебе пора рассказать мне обо всех своих мотивах? — Гермиона протягивает Северусу фотографию, ожидая вспышки гнева.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я идиот и оставил её на столе случайно? — Северус с усмешкой забирает фотографию, и Гермиона в очередной раз убеждается, что совсем его не знает. — Прекрасно понимал, что Реддл мог меня вызвать, чтобы раз и навсегда со мной проститься. И тогда надо было оставить тебе пару зацепок.

— Когда ты только предложил посодействовать тебе в разоблачении махинаций Реддла с картинами, ты сказал, что мне это будет интересно, потому что у меня появится возможность вытащить из тюрьмы Сириуса Блэка. Но ты никогда не говорил, что был знаком с ним и уж тем более с матерью Гарри. 

— Мы с Лили были друзьями, — Северус не смотрит ей в глаза, и Гермиона чутьем понимает, что он точно не хотел быть просто другом для миссис Поттер. — Во время суда над Реддлом, когда я выступал свидетелем-экспертом, Лили пришла ко мне и буквально устроила скандал. Что я законченный идиот, продался бандитам… она всегда была достаточно импульсивной, так что эпитетов в свой адрес я услышал множество. А потом расплакалась и рассказала, что от её ненаглядного муженька требуют оправдательный приговор для Реддла — иначе угрожают расправиться со всей его семьей.

— Хочешь сказать, что родителей Гарри убили люди Реддла?

— Гермиона, я, кажется, учил тебя всё анализировать и не задавать глупых вопросов, — усмехается Северус. — Сама как думаешь?

— Но как ты узнал, что всё обстоит действительно так?

— Когда ваш Блэк сбежал на несколько месяцев из тюрьмы. Меня очень удивил тот факт, что Реддл запаниковал и собирался устранить его. Какое ему было дело до убийцы-ревнивца? Пара разговоров с Люциусом после нескольких стаканов виски — и я выясняю, что Блэка удивительно красиво подставили. 

Северус берет чашку с кофе и делает несколько глотков. Гермиона понимает, что он раздумывает, как бы всё рассказать ей быстро и одновременно безлично. 

— На тот момент я уже не раз сотрудничал с Грюмом в качестве эксперта и смог его уговорить показать мне последнее письмо Лили, — продолжает Северус. — Я знал, что эксперты подтвердили его подлинность, но решил убедиться сам. И понял, что это талантливая подделка. В своих письма Лили всегда ставила многоточия и тире, но в этом их почти не было. Почему? Она не могла так торопиться, чтобы изменить своим привычкам. Больше у меня не было никаких сомнений, что Лили и Поттера убили люди Реддла. 

— А почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? — спрашивает Гермиона после неловкой паузы.

— Мне казалось, тебя, как и меня, устраивают сухие факты. Я хотел разоблачить Реддла с его поддельными работами, а ты ратовала за справедливость и хотела вытащить из тюрьмы крёстного твоего дружка. Отличный тандем без малейших сантиментов. Я даже и не думал, что тебе нужны задушевные разговоры. 

— Конечно нужны, — отвечает Гермиона, скорчив рожицу. — Любому герою нужно с кем-то делиться своим переживаниями.

— Ах, мисс Грейнджер, эгоцентризм из вас так и прёт. Уже воображаете себя избранной? — усмехается Северус.

— Нет-нет, до этого мне далеко, — смеётся Гермиона. — А вот героем — почему бы и нет? 

***

У каждой системы бесзопасноти своё время перезагрузки. У Лестрейнджей это время перезагрузки наступает в полвторого и длится всего лишь пять минут. Это очень мало: у Малфоев разрыв был в восемь минут. Но хотя бы тут Гермиона почти уверена в пароле: это должна быть дата рождения Реддла. Ведь сигнализацию оформляла Беллатриса, а не Рудольфус. И она определенно выбрала бы пароль, значимый для неё. 

Когда стрелка на часах достигает цифры шесть, Гермиона с легкостью перелезает через забор дома Лестрейнджей и на несколько секунд замирает. Хозяева должны спать, домашних животных у них нет, но кто знает, как они подготовились к внезапному появлению грабителя. 

Гермиона бежит по саду, ведь времени очень мало, а дом у Лестрейнджей не маленький. У неё остаётся всего лишь две минуты, когда она достигает левого крыла дома. Блок сигнализации уже сияет только красными огоньками. Остаётся приложить отпечаток пальца, а затем подобрать пароль. 

Дата рождения Реддла оказывается провалом. Тихо выругавшись, Гермиона начинает думать, что еще могла выбрать женщина, в голове которой прочно поселился один мужчина — но так, чтобы при этом не сильно задеть чувства другого. На всякий случай вбив год, в котором Беллатриса вышла замуж, и убедившись, что и это не подходит, Гермиона вспоминает своё досье на Лестрейнджей, год их знакомства с Реддлом и рискует. Но когда её пальцы нажимают цифры один, девять, семь и пять — все огоньки становятся зелеными. 

Что ж, завтра Скотланд-ярд будет разбираться с еще одним делом взломщика-призрака.

Сигнализация и камеры отключены, и Гермиона уже спокойно входит в дом и находит банкетный зал с картинами, отбирает и складывает в тубус пять работ Тёрнера. Она прислушивается к звукам в доме, боясь любого шороха, но всё тихо и спокойно. Гермиона возвращается к блоку сигнализации и запускает включение. Через пять минут всё заработает, но её здесь уже не будет.

Обратно Гермиона снова бежит, чтобы не попасть в поле зрение камер, когда они заработают. Адреналин зашкаливает, и руки немного дрожат — у неё так всегда сразу после кражи. Ведь это огромный риск, и совсем не хочется думать, что будет, когда её поймают. Вряд ли у неё есть шансы на оправдательный приговор по статье: «благие намерения».

Гермиона спрыгивает на тротуар и уже собирается двинуться в сторону метро, как вдруг слышит знакомый голос: 

— До последнего надеялся, что это просто нелепое совпадение. Печально осознавать, что ошибся.

Напротив неё стоит Гарри, и его хмурый вид не предвещает ничего хорошего. 

— Полагаю говорить «я всё могу объяснить» будет глупо? — храбрится Гермиона.

— Но не помешало бы, — Гарри смотрит на неё так, что хочется прямо сейчас пойти и повеситься. Смесь злобы, разочарования и еще чего-то непонятного. Гермиона впервые жалеет, что не поговорила с ним по душам. Но с тех пор как Гарри пошел служить в полицию, он, даже несмотря на печальный опыт Сириуса, был уверен что справедливости можно добиться только законом, и в любом случае не одобрил бы её методов.

— Разговор предстоит долгий, — Гермиона накидывает капюшон. — Пойдем.

— Может быть, сначала вернешь всё на место? — Гарри указывает на тубус. 

— Если после нашей беседы ты скажешь всё вернуть владельцам — я так и сделаю, — недовольно бросает Гермиона и направляется в сторону метро. По звуку шагов позади она понимает, что Гарри всё же идет за ней. 

***

Когда Северус открывает дверь, Гермиона впервые с момента их знакомства видит его удивленным.

— Какой неожиданный визит, мисс Грейнджер.

— Я хочу всё ему рассказать, — говорит Гермиона и затаскивает Гарри в квартиру. Он тоже ошеломлён — это видно невооруженным глазом. Но Гермиона слишком устала и понимает, что пришла пора расставить все точки над «и» — тем более это была последняя кража.

— Значит, вы знали? — Гарри впивается взглядом в Снейпа и буквально свирепеет. — Знали, что Гермиона ворует эти картины! Может, еще и следы заметали, приходя на место преступления? Да как после этого у вас хватило совести хамить инспектору Грюму?

— Я-то думал, мистер Поттер беспокоится о твоём моральном облике, а на деле его задело, что я обидел его любимого учителя, — ухмыляется Северус, словно его забавляет происходящее. Гермиона этого не может понять: он же сам говорил, что любое вмешательство полиции для них смерти подобно. 

— Я здесь, потому что действительно беспокоюсь о Гермионе, — шипит Гарри. — Она закрылась от нас, и я просто не мог понять, в чём дело. Сколько ни пытался поговорить — уходила от ответа!

— Как трогательно. Может, вы подумали, что она в секту попала, вот и решили проследить за ней? 

— А вам-то какое дело?

— Всего лишь житейское любопытство: уж больно меня гложет ощущение дежавю. Ваш многоуважаемый отец возмущался так же громко, благо тогда за окном было утро.

— Причём здесь мой отец?

— Надеюсь, Гермиона не против, что эту чудесную историю поведаю я? — обращается к ней Северус, и она кивает. — Я был знаком с вашими родителями. Ваш отец был неплохим судьей, но чересчур принципиальным. Пятнадцать лет назад он вёл дело Томаса Реддла, которого обвиняли в фальсификации шедевров искусства. Суд присяжных собирался его оправдать, да и эксперты признавали картины настоящими. Но ваш отец был уверен, что здесь что-то нечисто, ведь во время затянувшегося судебного процесса главный обвинитель умер от инфаркта. И многоуважаемый Джеймс не остановился, даже когда ему стали угрожать, наоборот, с бравадой заявил, что у него в Скотланд-Ярде не просто коллеги, а друзья. Ваша мать, Лили, была умнее: она отправила вас погостить у сестры и по старой дружбе приходила ко мне за советом. Но самоуверенность вашего отца не знала границ. Полагаю, мне не надо рассказывать вам, чем это закончилось для него?

— Сириус говорил мне... — начинает Гарри.

— Блэк знает чуть больше вашего, — отрезает Северус. — Реддл решил убить сразу двух зайцев. Они подкупили одного из близких друзей Джеймса Поттера, недавно почившего Петтигрю. Оказывается, у него был талант к подделке почерков — и он написал письмо самому себе от лица Лили: мол, она боится домогательств и угроз Сириуса, и они с Джеймсом не знают, что делать. После этого Поттеров убивают, а дом поджигают. Неопровержимая улика в руках Петтигрю — и лучшего друга вашего отца, Сириуса Блэка, сажают за убийство из ревности. Кстати, может дополните мой рассказ: почему Блэк решился на побег, да еще и спустя десять лет?

— Он узнал, что Петтигрю вернулся в Англию и захотел найти его, чтобы заставить его рассказать правду, — почти на автомате выдаёт Гарри.

— Как я погляжу, вы были свидетелем этого признания, — проницательно замечает Северус и продолжает: — Что ж, я знал лишь то, что уже через полгода Блэка нашли и вернули в тюрьму. Но за это время его еще и убить пытались. Вас это не навело на мысли покопаться в делах минувших дней, мистер Поттер? А меня навело. И я понял, что мне нужно заполучить в руки часть экспозиции Реддла и доказать, что почти все его картины — подделки. Думаю, даже вам понятно, что Ван Гог и Тёрнер не могли рисовать одними и теми же красками.

— Но зачем их воровать?

— Потому что среди подделок были и настоящие работы — легко предоставить только их при официальном расследовании. А еще все подделки Реддл распределил между своими друзьями. Чтобы разоблачить его, нужно было устроить серию ограблений. Мой возраст и связь с Реддлом не позволяли мне действовать в одиночку. И я нашел ассистента. Остальное вам известно, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри несколько минут молчит, переваривая всё услышанное. Гермиона понимает, что информации слишком много, но надеется, что он, как и всегда, сделает правильные выводы, ведь теперь Гарри знает всю картину целиком. 

— И что же, — наконец выдавливает из себя Гарри, — ты вообразила себя Робин Гудом?

— Так ведь нарушать правила это так весело, — ёрничает Гермиона. — Я не смогла удержаться.

— Когда соберётесь целоваться — выйдите за дверь. Мне не импонирует быть свидетелем бурных примирений, — Северус усмехается, будто в его руках только что побывали работы да Винчи. 

— Вообще-то мы друзья, — напоминает ему Гермиона.

— Боюсь, если я сейчас кивну и с умным видом скажу: «Разумеется, такие же, как мы были с его матерью» — существует большой риск, что мистер Поттер набросится на меня с кулаками. 

— Нас всех все равно сейчас интересует кое-что другое, — переводит тему Гермиона и ловит взгляд Гарри. — Тебя устроили мои объяснения?

— В любом случае… — Гарри на секунду умолкает, думая, как лучше сформулировать свою мысль. — Если вы подтвердите, что эти работы поддельные, вам грозит суд за их кражу… Я попробую попросить встречи с главным инспектором Дамблдором и объясню ему ситуацию — без имён, разумеется.

— Как благородно, мистер Поттер, — тихо смеется Северус. — Но неужели у вас за весь мой рассказ не возникло мысли, что таких совпадений не бывает? Я выбираю лучшую подругу сына покойного судьи, чтобы засадить его убийц. При том, что наслышан о её подготовке — она же когда-то мечтала о Скотланд-Ярде.

— Северус, — удивленно спрашивает Гермиона. — О чём ты?

— Альбус Дамблдор был в курсе нашей маленькой аферы с самого начала. И прикрыл бы нас, если бы было необходимо. 

— Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом.

— А ты не должна была расслабляться, — невозмутимо отвечает Северус и смотрит на часы. — Ну, теперь, если у вас нет вопросов — выметайтесь. Я все еще надеюсь немного поспать перед утренней лекцией.

Гермиона спускается по лестнице и думает, что это дурной сон. Северус давно договорился с главным инспектором, Гарри поймал её на месте преступления, но всё-таки согласился её выслушать…

Может быть, это кошмар, потому что она нервничает перед кражей? И Гермиона сейчас проснётся в своей постели, ничего не закончилось, и ей придётся продолжать врать друзьям и родителям, снова влезать в дом Лестрейнджей…

От этих мыслей её отвлекает Гарри, крепко прижимая к себе, стоит им оказаться на улице. 

— Никогда так больше не делай, — шепчет он ей на ухо, и Гермиона понимает, что речь идет совсем не о воровстве или так называемом робингудстве. 

Она обнимает его в ответ, и Гарри облегченно вздыхает. Наверное, во всём виноваты дурацкие шутки Северуса — иначе почему, когда Гермиона ловит взгляд Гарри, ей кажется, что он её сейчас поцелует?

Внутренний голос тихо хихикает и напоминает, что она всегда считала Гарри тем человеком, без которого не может представить свою жизнь, так что шутки Северуса здесь не при чём. 

Гарри улыбается и гладит её по волосам, и теперь Гермиона думает, что совсем не против поцелуя. Хотя, может, и стоит дождаться момента, когда эта история закончится, ведь тогда уж точно всё станет хорошо.


End file.
